the_road_dusk_to_dawn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Remnants
General Information The United States Military Remnants are the remaining forces of the United States Government operating primarily in the Southeastern United States. Despite the events of present and two decades past, they remain highly organized but in terms of equipment, a mixed bag. Despite the absence of a President, Presidential staff, and a Congress, the Government remains very much active today. This being the US is a Democracy in name only, in actuality it is a military dictatorship under operation of the descendant of the last-known highest ranking General in the US Army from the pre-apocalyptic world due to the death of the President, his staff, and most of Congress. His name is General Arthur MacAuiley, and he resides in the remnants of Fort knox with the remnants of several United States military units. Fort Knox has become a city and is known as the new 'Capital' of the United States. MacAuiley's rule, whilst respected by most military units and ignored by many others distant from The Capital, remains a borderline tyrannical one due to the decay of morality over the course of the generations. 1-32 Infantry Battalion, Battle Company In the present setting we see the 1-32 Infantry Battalion of the 10th Mountain Division. This is a Division with loose to no regard for The General or "King's" jurisdiction. Tribes of the northeastern region refer to these now ill-equipped survivors of the event as simply the "military" and their predecessors the "green berets" of the modern era. What's known currently about Battle Company of the 1-32 Infantry Battalion or 'November Company' is that their arsenal of weapons and ammunition have since then diminished after many years lacking replenishment and maintenance from the gradually disappearing higher ups in their chains of command. In addition to major conflicts with the outside forces, November's ranks have since then been drained to only a handful of armed pre-event troops, with the additional fresh recruits who were either born into the post-apocalyptic world, or proven worthy enough to survive and move up the chain of command up until this very date. Currently the leader or 'Major' of The Company, and technically, the entire Battalion, is Major Daniel Clance. Seconded by him is a man known as Doctor Brutus V. Cromwell. AR 380–5 Department of the CBRN The CBRN, or United States Army Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear squad was established within the ranks of November company, as an extension of the U.S Army defense team tasked with the eradication of otherwise validated enemies of the State and her people. Methods of this squad have gone under heavy scrutiny years prior to the so-called "event" in discussion based around the ethics of using Chemical weapons testing on civilians opposed to the tests, and prisoners of war or POWs. Evidently, November Company continued the use of chemical and biological weapons tests on civilians and POW's, stretching into the far future and into present day northeast United States of America. Questionable indeed, November Company has continued to experiment on foreign and local civilian populations regardless of many setbacks in region losses in the past years to unruly tribes south of their borders.